The Black Rose
by silverbrokenwings
Summary: Naruto&YYH A young girl is kidnapped by the snake man and has been trained under him for most of her life. Now she finds out that she is the key to unlocking the power Orochimaru needs to take over t
1. Prologue

The Black Rose

YYH x Naruto Crossover

Kurama & OC

Naruto & Hinita

Sasuke & Sakura

Neji & Ten-Ten

Ino & Shikamaru

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only thing I own is Kira and this plot line/story. If did own YYH or Naruto, Kurama would be mine and Sasuke and Sakura will always be together. Too bad I don't, so don't go accusing me of stealing it.

Prologue

A young girl raced through the long grass of the meadow. "Come on Hatake-kun!" she yelled. Her long light blue hair bounced up and down behind her. A young teenage boy followed the laughing girl with his hands in his pocket with a small smile under the mask that covered half of his face. "Don't go out too far!" he called after her.

The young girl stopped and turned to the boy with a pout. "Mou, you're just like Otou-san, Hatake-kun," she said crossing her arms and looking away from the boy. The boy caught up to her and kneeled to her level. "Come on, Kira-chan. Oji-san told me to watch you and that's what I'm going to do," he said. Even though the mask made it hard to tell, his eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled.

The young girl looked back at the teenager and gave a bright smile. "I know and I know that you're going to do a very good job Hatake-kun. Now come on!" She grabbed onto his hand. "I want to show you something!" She began to drag him nearer and nearer to the forest at the outskirts of the meadow. The teenager got a strange feeling from the forest, but he brushed it off. He followed his young cousin until the forest was inches from their feet. She let go of his hand and pointed in the forest. "Its in there! There is someone that I want you to meet!" she said.

The teenager frowned. The sickly feeling was back again and this time it was stronger. "Kira-chan, I don't think that we should-" She was already in the woods before he could even finish his warning. "Kira-chan!" He ran after his cousin. He pushed through the black, gangly branches of the forest, following the bright blue dress that she wore. Suddenly, she disappeared from sight. He froze for a moment. "Kira-chan?" he called out running to the spot she was before. On the ground, he found the light pink ribbon that was always in her hair. If he knew his cousin well, and he did, she would never go anywhere without it. "Kira-chan!" he yelled with all his might.

He ran around the forest, trying to find some glimpse of his cousin or anything that could explain her disappearance. After a while, he gave up and walked home in sadness and regret. If only he could've done this, if only he could've done that…the thoughts passed through his head as he stepped inside the house and faced the laughing family in the living room with his head down. His mother once she noticed that her son had come into the house alone.

"Hatake-kun, where is Kira-chan?" she asked concerned. In a snap, all the laughing stopped and the attention was focused on the teen. The teen looked up with tears streaming down his face and his right hand clutching the blue ribbon tightly.

"She's...gone…" he said.

His uncle scoffed. "Gone…that's impossible. She was with you right? Come on, Hatake, stop joking around, where is my daughter?" he asked sternly.

Hatake shook his head again, the tears coming down more. "She's gone…we were in the forest…she wanted to show me something. I told her not to go in, but she didn't listen. She went in and I followed her. I kept a really good eye on her…but that wasn't enough…she disappeared right before my eyes…" he gasped out.

A glass fell from a hand and crashed onto the floor. A choke echoed through the silent room and sobbing could be heard. A woman fell to the floor with tears falling from her eyes. Her husband came to her side. "Honey…"

"Gone…my little girl…is gone!" She buried her face into her arms and fell to the floor. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words to her.

Hatake's father cleared his throat. "Well…we'd better notify the Hokage that we have a kidnapping report," he said. Before he turned to go to the Hokage's office, he turned to Hatake. "Don't take this too hard on yourself. It's not your fault."

_But it is my fault, Father. I was right there and I couldn't do anything to help her. She's been kidnapped because of me._ Hatake's thoughts hit his young mind like a wave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I promise that this will get good. If I get enough reviews I shall continue this story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I promise that this will get good. If I get enough reviews I shall continue this story. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!

Chapter 1

I was once a little girl with everything a girl could want, a loving family, great friends, even a great cousin. But on fateful day, I disobeyed my father's orders and wandered into the woods. There I met him. The snake man, the one they call Orochimaru. That was the first mistake that set my life for the next 6 years. Orochimaru brought me back to his hideout and I was forced to train under him. There I met many people who punished me brutally whenever I tried to escape back to my home. Against my will, he taught me all the things he knows. For 10 brutal years I trained under his watchful eye. He helped me hone my skills of being a ninja and other skills I have. Right now I don't care about anybody but myself. I serve Orochimaru and listen to no one else. Nobody calls me by my real name. I am known as "Black Rose."

A soft gentle knock, almost inaudible but to trained ears was all that was needed to wake up. The door was pushed opened gently and a soft voice reached the trained ears. "Black Rose-sama? Are you awake?" a timid voice asked.

A young girl pulled back the covers and sat up in her large, king-sized bed. It was one of the perks of being one of Orochimaru's most faithful killers; you get all the great things in life. Except for one, the young girl thought. "Yeah, I'm awake. You can come in now Tomoe," she said.

Tomoe came in and set down a tray filled with breakfast for her. "Black Rose-sama, you have your training session today," said Tomoe. She quickly gathered the girl's clothes, a long sleeve off-the-shoulder black top, a dark red skirt with a slit up the right thigh showing her black short-shorts, and her trusty belt that hung off one side of her hip. On that belt held everything, all her shurikens, scrolls, and her trusty twin broadswords.

Black Rose set the tray aside and stood up as Tomoe began to make her bed. Tomoe's dark brown hair slid over her shoulder and Tomoe used her fingers to pull the hair behind her ear. "Damn hair…" Black Rose heard her murmur.

"Don't you have a ribbon or hair tie of some sort?" she asked as Black Rose started to get dressed into her regular clothes.

"No I do not. Make one on your own," Black Rose said harshly before stepping out of the room and leaving Tomoe alone.

Black Rose walked through the hallway of Orochimaru's hideout, passing by many servants and weary or injured ninjas. She was the only uninjured ninja in the hallway. _Pathetic_ she thought as she passed the infirmary and saw how many ninjas were screaming in pain. Either Orochimaru's in a really bad mood or the half of the Sound ninjas has finally come back from their 6-year mission. But they normally aren't so battered by the time they reach the Sound so Black Rose opted for the first option. She passed by Deidara who was covered in mild scratches and thousands of bruises all over his body. "Good luck…he's been really pissed all morning," Deidara gasped. Black Rose gave a small smirk. She always did have a soft spot for him. "Thanks." With that she left him in the hallway.

Black Rose walked out onto the training grounds. Various blood splatter stained the grounds and what looked like to by severed body parts. Arms, hands, legs, feet, even fingers littered the ground. The servants went around picking up the limbs, making sure to finish before Black Rose reached their master.

By the time Black Rose reached Orochimaru, all the limbs were picked up and his eyes were searing red with anger or frustration, she couldn't tell. "You're late!" he yelled.

Black Rose bowed in respect. "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama," she said.

"Shut up. Lets fight," he said. With that he got into an offensive stance and waited for Rose's attack. She merely stood there, guard completely down. "I said we're going to fight!" Orochimaru yelled.

Black Rose nodded and charged toward Orochimaru with a shower of shuriken and kunai. Orochimaru merely jumped out of the way, but once he did, Black Rose disappeared from his sight. He was started when he felt a presence behind him and a strong punch being delivered to his jaw.

Orochimaru landed on the ground, smirking and wiping the blood from his mouth. Black Rose landed opposite of him with her fist back up, ready to fight again. "I can always get a good fight from you," he said.

Black Rose walked back to her room with quite a few scratches and blood flowing out of a gash on her stomach. One of Orochimaru's summoning snakes had scratched her with its fangs. She refused to go to the infirmary, no matter how much the servants pestered over the dull scratches all over her body.

She opened the room to her door and closed the door behind her. Before she could take another step, Black Rose fell to the ground as the "supposedly non-venomous" snake's venom seeped into her system. "Crap…" she gasped. "This…is a perfect…way to die." She couldn't heal herself since the venom would stay in her system and she wasn't at the level to suck the venom out of her body. The only option left was to sit there and die. But Black Rose was stubborn and she wouldn't just die because of some stupid venom.

A few minutes have passed by and the venom was still spreading. Finally a harsh knock came on the door. "Rose?" yelled a male voice. Black Rose gasped. _Deidara…_ she thought before speaking his name out loud. "Rose! Open this door right now!" he yelled urgently.

Black Rose pushed herself off the door and turned the doorknob after leaning onto the wall opposite of where the door will swing. Deidara burst through the door and it slammed hard against the opposite wall. He saw Black Rose on the floor gasping for breath and sweating like crazy. "Rose! What happened?" Deidara kneeled down beside her.

Black Rose gave a small chuckle. "Orochimaru-sama's snake turned out to _really _be poisonous. I can't heal myself or else the poison is going to stay in my body," she said.

Deidara picked her up bridal style and set her on her bed. "Here, let me help you," he said. He set his hands over her stomach and his hands turned blue with chakra. The venom was taken out and Black Rose sighed in relief. "Thanks, Deidara," she said.

"No problem, I know how Kabuto is. He's so damn jealous that you keep on being better in Orochimaru-sama's eyes, when you don't even try," said Deidara.

Black Rose gave a hollow smile. "Yeah. I know. Just because of my powers he has to treat me so well…" she said bitterly.

Deidara took this cue to leave. "Well…hope you feel better. Don't forget about tomorrow, we're going to train early in the morning so we can try to control…that thing of yours," he said.

Black Rose waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." The door closed behind Deidara. Black Rose put her hands together in a praying position and concentrated her chakra on her stomach. A purplish surrounded her wound as it healed and closed itself.

Black Rose sighed and stood up. She got some clean clothes and looked down at her bloodstained and ripped outfit. _Guess Tomoe will have a lot of work to do, _she thought. She then walked over to her bathroom and washed away all the caked blood and healed all of her wounds. She changed into her clean clothes and walked back into her bedroom. There wasn't anything else to do today. She had already gone through training and Orochimaru-sama probably doesn't have any missions for her today.

Black Rose turned to the small wooden desk against the wall. There held all of her old memories. She walked over and opened one of the small drawers. Years ago, Orochimaru punished her brutally if she ever made any notion or comment about her past. She learned to not talk about it anymore. But he always allowed her to keep her memories in that desk. She had no idea why but he did. Black Rose brushed her fingers against the soft light blue silky fabric. Oh that dress brought back memories. Memories that she wished she could go back to, but there was nothing she could do about that. Nobody has come for her in 6 years. She didn't expect anyone to come for her now.

That night Black Rose changed into her black over sized T-shirt and boy shorts. She learned long ago not to wear anything girlish to bed since most of the perverts tried to sneak in and rape her once they saw her pajamas…not that she let them. But still…she did miss her old girlish habits. And the memories of when she was little. What she would give to be able to go home and spend time with her family again. Black Rose drifted off to a dreamless sleep, not noticing how the moon wavered a bit before turning motionless.

Chapter 2

The sounds of metal crashing metal and the pained screams of shinobis dying reached Black Rose's sensitive ears. She shot up in bed and looked around the pitch-dark room, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. She pinpointed the source and quickly got dressed into her kuonichi gear. She opened the door with care and slipped outside without making a single sound. Combining her thieving skills and the skills that Orochimaru taught her, Black Rose was the perfect assassin and perfect candidate for undercover missions. She slowly made her way down the dark hallway, not tripping or fumbling in the dark since she could see the hallway as perfectly as if it were shining bright under the sun.

Thudding reached her ears and that caused Black Rose to freeze on the spot. Something wasn't right. She could smell a strange scent in the air. It was so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She sensed someone behind her. Turning around and drawing her swords to block the katana, Black Rose was faced with a familiar face from her past life. "Hiei…" The words slipped out of her mouth with a different tone than her normal cold and emotionless voice. The now MUCH taller man smirked at Black Rose as her dull dark blue eyes widened in recognition and surprise.

"Hn…I guess that you really do have Reisha's memories, don't you Kisara?" he asked as his katana was pushed farther towards her body as the grip on her twin blades loosened.

Black Rose snapped back into place when she heard her name come out of this man's mouth. She growled before pushed Hiei's katana back and getting into a ready position with her twin blades up. "Shut up, you don't know anything about me," said Black Rose with a cold edge.

Hiei smirked again. It was beginning to get on her nerves. "You ningens and your mood changes…I thought that you would want to go home after having to stay here and be taught under that snake."

Black Rose's eyes narrowed at the way Hiei talked about her master. "Don't you DARE talk about Orochimaru-sama like that," said Black Rose.

Hiei's crimson eyes widened then he narrowed them. "Then I guess I'm going to have to take you by force. It's been a long time since I've fought against you, Reisha. Don't make me disappointed," said Hiei.

Black Rose growled at Hiei before launching herself at him. She tried to slash him with one of her swords, but Hiei blocked it. Then she tried to twist around and hit him, but he disappeared. Hiei then reappeared in front of him with an enraged kuonichi in front of him. "First of all…" she growled as the fought, neither of them back down. "…my name is Black Rose!" Black Rose changed the grip of her blades that surprised Hiei for a moment that it allowed her to throw an aggressive punch and give the fire demon a slight cut where her blade grazed his cheek. "And second…" She disappeared from his sight. Hiei looked around, trying to pinpoint her location. "…this IS my home!" she threw a hard punch at his spine that caused Hiei to lurch forward and crash into the floor. He lay motionless as blood poured out of his back. Black Rose stood there panting heavily. The anger and pain that she kept bottled up for years was beginning to waken again. She had to calm down her anger or else she won't be able to fight off anybody else that came her way. A sharp pain erupted from her neck. Her eyes widened for a fraction before they closed slowly and her body fell forward. Strong hands caught her before she fell face down on the floor and Hiei's bloody body disappeared. _Genjutsu…_ she thought. One of the oldest tricks in the book and she fell for it. Her eyes closed and darkness surrounded her.

She was running, running as fast as her legs could take her. The tree branches reached out to her as if to stop her from running. She frantically pushed them aside and kept panting as the sounds of loud footsteps reached her ears. They were gaining on her. Any moment now and she's going to die and nobody will be able to hear her scream as they tortured her. A stray root caught on her bare ankle, causing her to trip and fall face down. She couldn't get up and run anymore, her lungs hurt and her legs were already covered with cuts and a deep gash was on each calf. Her white dress was covered with dirt and blood and almost ripped into pieces. The men that were chasing her surrounded her and the leader crouched down near her face.

"_Aww…Poor little girl is out of breathe and can't run anymore. No matter. That makes our job easier," he said with an evil sneer. Just then a huge vine, its width twice the size of her arm shot out of the ground and pierced the leader right in half. The woman covered her face so the demon's blood wouldn't get all over her. She felt some chunks of flesh fall on her light blue locks. "Boss!" the lackeys yelled. The woman looked up and saw more vines shot up from the ground, this time choking all the other demons. She sat up and picked the bloody pieces out of her hair. _

"_Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be chased by such low lives like them," said a deep and masculine voice. _

_The woman turned around and met a pair of golden eyes. A pair of silver ears popped out of the top of the man's silver locks. He had some kind of robe that showed off part of his chiseled chest. A long, elegant silver fox tail came out from around him. He kneeled down and the woman backed up a little. "Don't worry about me, my flower. I won't hurt you like those demons. Who would want to hurt such a stunning creature like you?" he said. _

"_W-who are you?" she gasped. The fox man gave a smile. "My name is Youko Kurama, what's yours?" "R-Reisha…"_

Sunshine creaked through the heavy eyelids of the young woman. Black Rose sleepily opened her eyes and waited for a moment for the sun to stop blinding her. She sat up and the comfy comforter slid off her upper body. She took in her surroundings and realization hit her. _This is my old room…_ she thought.

It hadn't change much except for the fact most of her younger, childish things have been moved out. A lone chest sat right against the end of the bed, a nightstand sat next to her king-sized bed. A small desk sat against the wall on her right. A door was next to it and another a few feet from her bed on the same wall. _This is weird, they kidnap me but give me a room to stay in…and of all the rooms, it's the room I had when I was 5…where's the prison? _she thought. But hey, Rose wouldn't complain about this. It WAS better than sleeping on the cold hard floor of the prison.

Black Rose sat against the headboard as she tried to decide whether this was a dream, a Genjutsu, or she was unconscious and someone was controlling her mind (hey, it can happen!) After a while, when listening to the sounds of the birds chirping and the sun hitting the exposed skin of her arms, she decided it was real. Might as well enjoy it while she could.

Black Rose got up and stepped through one of the doors. It led into a magnificent bathroom with a very large bathtub. She smiled as the bathtub brought back memories. She was too little to use it by herself so some of the maids had to watch the young girl as she took her bat. Black Rose shook these thoughts out of her head and turned the facet to let the hot water fill the large tub.

After taking a refreshing soak and washing all the dirt in her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair soaking wet and a towel wrapped around her body. Rose went to the closet and found most of her clothes from the Sound already hung up on the racks. She smiled for the first time in 10 years and chose a tight black tank top and baggy cargo pants. She grabbed one of her belts and tied it loosely on her hips. If she really was back in her home, then Rose thought that it would be safer to not put on her Sound headband. Things may end badly…

She was brushing her hair when the door opened and a woman with long blonde hair walked in. Black Rose got into a fighting position. She knew who this woman is. Orochimaru had assigned many spy missions that included her. "Don't worry Kisara. I'm not here to hurt you," said Tsunade.

Rose didn't relax. "How do you know my name?" she demanded. Never was she kidnapped or discovered in a mission or at the Sound. _How could she find out that I was spying on her? And if she didn't…how does she know my name?_ Rose thought.

"She knows your name the same way I know yours, Kira-chan," said a masculine voice. Tsunade stepped aside to show a man with gray hair and half of his face covered by a black mask. His headband covered his felt eye and he had this laid back, almost carefree aura surrounding him, but she could tell that this man is dangerous. But Rose made no move to attack. Instead she raced forward and wrapped her arms around the man's body.

"Hatake-kun," she mumbled into his green jacket. The man's arms wrapped around her small and petite frame. "Kira-chan," said Kakashi.

A/N: I'M GROUNDED FOR A MONTH SO I CAN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I'LL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 2 OUT AS SOON AS IM UNGROUNDED BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING SINCE SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START SOON!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back!!! and with a new chapter!! here's the next chapter of Black Rose. I looked over chapter 1 and the prologue and noticed some grammical errors so I'll repost those later. Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kira and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kira walked through the streets of Konoha. Her face remained emotionless but her mind was screaming. Where were they going? Was she in trouble for all the things that she had done? She was officially a Sound ninja, ruled under the snake man, Orochimaru. They should've locked her up instead of putting her back into her old home. The villagers were whispering and staring her way. She could hear most of the gossip. They were trying to figure out who she was and why was she so important that Tsunade herself had to come down from her office.

Kira kept her head down most of the time. When they reached the main building, Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kira looked up at her older cousin and he gave a warm smile. The village's gossip shocked her. They gossiped about Kira being Kakashi's girlfriend/fiancé/wife (_Ewww…_ she thought when the voices reached her sensitive ears) or his daughter (_Inner Kira took out a barf bag and threw up **Where do people get this stuff?** _the chibi version of Kira yelled waving a fist.) They quickly dispelled the second option. The infamous copy ninja that was almost never caught without those perverted books he reads ACTUALLY settling down and having kids…fat chance.

They walked into the building and were greeted by Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. Kira bowed respectfully at the woman before following Tsunade into her office. Tsunade sat at her desk and folded her hands. "As you know Kira, you are now officially a Sound Ninja. Normally we would put you in a cell and take you into interrogations." Kira hardened at that comment. "But since you were kidnapped and we didn't find any form of communication linking you to Sound, we have decided to set aside that little fact and let you redeem yourself by becoming a Konoha kuonichi," finished Tsunade.

Kira's rage overflowed, drowning out the relief. "What are you talking about?" she yelled. "This is an outrage! You should be treating me like a prisoner! I am a Sound kuonichi! We are your enemies! How can you be so _sure_ that I won't send some sort of communication back to Orochimaru about some secrets of the Konoha village?" said Kira.

If she said that she was glad that her punishment was so light, she'd be lying. Although it was great to see Kakashi again and being back in her home village, she should be treated like a Sound ninja, after all she was trained under the snake himself! This was just too bizarre for her.

Tsunade closed her eyes and let Kira speak out her mind. Kakashi stood to the side without saying a word either, almost like they were expecting this. When Kira stopped, Tsunade opened her eyes again and looked at Kira hard. "Kakashi warned me about this while you were recovering. I see that your loyalty is very deep even though Orochimaru kidnapped you from your home. I also see how you expected to be treated like any other Sound ninja, but you are a Konoha ninja first. Even though you didn't graduate from the academy before you were kidnapped, even though you had completed your ninja training under Orochimaru, that doesn't make you a full Sound ninja. And we treat our ninjas with respect even if they betray us," said Tsunade.

Kira nodded her head. She now knew where her true loyalty lies. Many times she had hesitated from killing someone from any village, like an innocent bystander. She would kill those that went against any village, but she couldn't kill those innocent bystanders that were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Orochimaru beat her senseless when Kira hesitated during a mission. "So…how do I redeem myself?" she asked.

Tsunade smiled at the change of heart. "Since you were a Sound ninja and we want to make sure that you aren't just acting, half of your chakra will be sealed away for 6 months. But for one year, you will be under ANBU surveillance. During that time, you will not be able to leave the village and you will live in your house with Kakashi watching over you. Because of that, you are going to have to train with Kakashi and his team." Finally Tsunade finished this huge "trial." _I need a bottle of sake…_ the tired Hokage thought.

Kira nodded. "I understand my punishment. But may I ask this one question…how can I become a Konoha ninja?" Tsunade smiled. "With the right amount of training! Today, Kakashi will make up a task for you so you can become genin," said Tsunade.

Kira walked out of the office grumbling. Genin? She had enough skill to become a jounin or an ANBU right this minute. But she could understand that she needed to redeem herself but having to start at the bottom? "Just deal with it for now Kira-chan. I know that you have a lot of skill and this is a new thing for you, but I'll make sure that you get the right amount of training so you can get up the ninja ranks," said Kakashi. Kira smiled at her cousin. He always knew what to say and when to say it.

They walked to the bridge that Kakashi's team always met on. Kira was greeted with the sight of a obnoxiously loud blonde that kept complaining about Kakashi being late, a pink haired kuonichi that sat against the railing watching the blonde complain though she didn't say anything other than for him to quiet down, and a certain raven haired Uchiha who's presence made Kira smirk. The Uchiha sensed her presence by looked up from his trademark position (leaning against the railing with his arms crossed and his head down) and whipped his head towards their general direction.

Kira smirked when she saw the shock and realization in his eyes. He could do nothing but stare as she walked up to the team with Kakashi standing next to her. "Guys, this is my cousin Kisara. She's going to be training with us and going on missions with us," said Kakashi.

The obnoxious blonde came forward and did his "cool guy pose." "I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to become the next Hokage!" he yelled out. Some birds flew up from their perch on the trees behind Naruto.

"Naruto!" said the pink haired girl. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" When she turned to Kira, she had a sincere smile. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's really nice to meet you," said the pink haired kuonichi. "It's nice to finally have another woman on this team," added Sakura.

Kira smirked at the comment. "It _is_ nice. I mostly had to put up with power driven guys that didn't think I was good enough to be on their team until I beat the crap out of them during our training…isn't that right, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kira asked a fuming Uchiha.

Team 7 turned to their hotheaded, power-driven, arrogant avenger with surprise. The young raven-haired man turned to the smirking young woman in front of him. "What are you doing here, Black Rose??" he yelled.

Kira wagged her finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That temper of yours could be your downfall, Sasuke-kun," teased Kira. Everybody looked at her in shock. Sasuke being teased by a girl? Naruto burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sasuke-teme is being made fun of by a girl!!! God this is rich!!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke didn't listen to Naruto's rant. Sakura was still standing in shock. Some other girl in Sound had dibs on her Sasuke-kun? Not gonna happen. She felt a retort starting to bubble, but Sasuke beat her to it. "Shut up, bitch! You're just angry because Oro-teme was more interested in me than you," said Sasuke.

Kira's eyes darkened. Kakashi felt the dark aura radiating off of the young woman. _Oh boy...this could end badly..._ "Hey...who about we have a sparring match? The winner could go against me and I can evaluate your progress," said Kakashi quickly. Kira smirked. "Sure...I'm up for it. It'll be nice to finally be able to see if Sasuke-kun is better with Orochimaru breathing over his shoulder or my perverted cousin," said Kira.

Kakashi sighed. _And this used to be the sweet little girl I used to play all the time with when I was young_ he thought.

"Hn," said Sasuke. He led the way to the training grounds with a speechless Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was surprised that there was another ninja that wanted to beat Sasuke as much as he wanted to, but jealous at the same time. He was going to have to beat this girl to show that Naruto Uzamaki is the only person who's better than Sasuke.

Sakura was jealous because...well I think that's obvious. Another obstacle to overcome to get Sasuke to love her! But she'll show her and Sasuke! She's gotten better since he's been gone and Sakura isn't going to allow some girl who just joined their team to outshine her and win Sasuke's heart.

Once they reached the clearing that Team 7 trained on endlessly, Kakashi jumped into a tree nearby and took out his perverted book. Kira sighed, she never really could believe that her uncle, Kakashi's own father, show his own son such a disgusting book. Her mother tried her best to steal those books from her uncle so Kakashi's mind wouldn't be poisoned, but it looks like she was too late. "Okay...so here's how the matches are going to work. Naruto and Kira-chan are going to fight first. Then Sasuke and Sakura. When we find out who's the winner, then the two winners will fight and then who is victorious will fight me and I shall rate you. Weapons are not allowed. I want to see how your taijustu and ninjustu are first. So Naruto and Kira-chan, you two are up," said Kakashi not looking up from his book.

Kira walked up to the open area while Sasuke and Sakura sat against the tree Kakashi was in. Naruto stood under the tree for a few moments. He was trying to digest all the information. There were too many things about winners and he couldn't figure out what the heck Kakashi was talking about. So he went through what Kakashi said, word for word, taking apart each sentence. "OHHH! I get it now!!" he yelled. Everybody rolled their eyes. Kira concluded that Naruto was the class idiot and probably the weakest of Team 7. _Great, I get to fight against the stupidest ninja of all time _she thought.

Naruto finally walked to the open area and stood a few feet away from Kira. He pointed at her. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki and you'd better remember my name cause it's the person who kicked your ass! The only person who's better than Sasuke-teme. He only went to Orochimaru cause he was scared of my awesome powerful skills!!" From the sidelines, veins were beginning to appear on Sasuke's head. They got bigger with each word Naruto said. Sakura scooted a few feet away from the hotheaded teen. She knew better than to talk to Sasuke when he was angry. "He was just being such a wus going to Orochimaru for power when he could come to me. I mean I've beat up his ass more than enough times to show that I'm so much stronger and could teach him many things. And another thing-" Naruto was cut off when a strong punch landed on his stomach and flew him back into the woods and knocked down 3 trees.

Kira stood where Naruto was. Sasuke and Sakura gasped. They didn't even see her move until Naruto was thrown into the forest. She cracked her knuckles and watched Naruto's body cut through the trees with narrowed eyes. "Don't talk so tough like that. Those who do are the weakest and have no idea how to fight," she said coldly.

Kakashi looked up from his book. There was no way he could concentrate on it now. Who was this girl that replaced the Kira-chan he knew? "Kisara...what have they done to you?" Kakashi asked himself. Kira's long black hair swayed in the wind. And her fierce dark blue eyes didn't waver from their glare. The wind melded her clothes to her skin. "Please make this worth my time," said Kira.

Sakura shot up when Naruto didn't move. "Naruto..." she whispered. Sakura was really worried although it seemed like she disliked Naruto. He was her teammate and he helped her while Sasuke was gone. Although the punch was strong, she knew that Naruto could get through this and show that girl that he isn't someone to be messed with. "Please get up, Naruto..." she mumbled.

Sasuke heard Sakura's mumbling and scoffed. After all those times she rejected him and punched the crap out of him, she would be worried over him now? But...he felt a small jab through his heart at her words. How could she be so worried about him? She should be more worried about him..._ Wait where did that thought come from? I shouldn't care about whom Sakura cares about. I know that she worries about Naruto and me and that she cares about both of us. A shinobi with my power shouldn't lower him to such stupid thoughts _thought Sasuke. Still...he couldn't erase the twinge to his heart. And how the twinge turned into a stab when he saw Sakura's happy smile as Naruto stood up with cuts all over his body.

"Argh...I guess I was stupid to underestimate you," said Naruto. Kira smirked inwardly at the comment. On the outside, she shook her head and got into a defensive position. "Just fight me," she said. Naruto grinned and used his infamous jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About 50 Narutos appeared around Kira. She turned to all of the clones, surprised. She heard from the other Sound nins about Naruto's infamous jutsu. She smirked. Finally Kira will be able to fight against the Kyuubi vessel. Too bad that this is only training. But she had a feeling that someday Naruto will fight her with a killing intent. "Is that the best you got? I can't believe that you defeated every ninja you fought against with this dumb jutsu," said Kira just to get on Naruto's nerves.

The Narutos growled. "Shut up. By the time I'm through with you, you won't even be able to move!" yelled Narutos. One charged at Kira with his hand pulled back for a punch. She smirked again. When Naruto came close enough, Kira turned her body around for a roundhouse kick. The clone disappeared with a puff of smoke. "Never charge at your opponent blindly. You never know if she is faster than you," said Kira.

Sasuke smirked from the sidelines_. It looks like being back in Konoha hasn't changed Kira's fighting skills _thought Sasuke. _It will be fun to see how she can really fight._ Sasuke was positive that he and Kira would fight against each other. Naruto wouldn't survive that long if Kira went all out. He could tell that Kira was only playing with the blonde. Sakura wouldn't survive a fight with him, there was no way that Sakura would win and fight against Kira and survive. Sasuke wanted to fight against Kira and show her that he was strong even without Orochimaru.

Kira always witnessed and assisted Sasuke's training because Orochimaru claimed it was so "he can become stronger by fighting against Kira." Kira knew that this was a lie, but there was nothing she could do since Orochimaru doesn't like it when people question what he asks. So she trained with Sasuke and beat his ass almost every time. A few times it came to draws, but mostly she kicked his ass. Kira knew that she totally hurt Sasuke's Uchiha pride and his male ego, but that was the only way to make Orochimaru happy.

The clones stood a good distance from Kira, growling in anger. She once again got into a defensive stance and looked at the clones. "Now, come at me with the best you've got!" The clones obeyed her request seconds later. They charged at her from all sides, fists pulled back ready to launch forward into a punch. Kira sidesteps all of the punches and give some of her own, all of them hitting their mark. Puffs of smoke blinded her range of vision.

The clones took advantage of the smoke and tried to sneak attack Kira. But she sensed their attack and blocked all of the attacks. She destroyed all of the clones quickly and charged through the smoke, surprising the rest when she came out unscathed. Kira took this to her advantage and attacked the clones with a series of punches and kicks. Almost half of the clones have been destroyed by her attacks.

They all charged at Kira again. She jumped up into the air and started doing very complicated hand signs at inhuman speed. The rest of the team shot up when they saw the hand signs move too fast to see. _What is she? _thought Sakura. Finally Kira's fingers stopped at a sign that they were all familiar with, the tiger. "Spirit's Wrath!" she yelled. Once Kira landed on the ground, a huge sound wave rippled through the air. The wave overwhelmed everybody's eardrums so they covered them up.

The clones stood immobilized for a few moments until one doubled over in pain then disappeared in a puff of smoke. One by one, all the clones disappear after taking a hit from an unseen force. It continues until the real Naruto is crouched over on the ground holding his stomach. Kira walks up to him and shakes her head. "This is pathetic. I thought I would get more of a fight against the legendary Kyuubi. But instead I get this pathetic ninja…" Kira mumbles. She closes her eyes and cross her arms. Naruto coughed up blood and looked up at Kira with a pained expression.

"Naruto…" Sakura says in a hushed voice. She had her hands clutched to her chest and her jade eyes widened at the pain Naruto was going through. How could someone like that just stand there and act like they don't have a care in the world. This must the brutality of the Sound nins.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's worried expression for a moment before looking away, scoffing. _Naruto is hurt that badly…and she's seen worse injuries on me! Naruto's always getting beaten up like this, but she doesn't care all that much since half the time its from her. But now she's acting like Naruto's on his deathbed! Why does she care so much about him? Why do _I _care if she is worrying a lot about Naruto? Why am I screaming questions in my head??_ Sasuke shook his head. He needs to keep his thoughts straight since he and Sakura are probably going to fight soon…

"Never underestimate the power of Naruto Uzamaki!" said Naruto. Kira just took one step back as an orange blur flew past her. The Genjutsu disappeared and Naruto appeared a few feet away from Kira. "Damn it…how were you able to see through my Genjutsu?" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

Kira smirked. "Nothing much really…Genjutsu is just a trick of light anyways," said Kira.

Realization fell over Kakashi. _He's trained her…but how could he know how to control Kira's power? Not even Otou-san knew what to do…_ Kakashi pondered on this more as the match drew on.

Kira began to get bored with Naruto. He kept on charging at her with a barrage of punches, but none of them met their target. When Kira saw an opening in Naruto's weak guard, she took advantage and kicked him across the field. Every time Naruto would come back with another barrage of punches, and every time Kira would eventually kick him away.

This was much too easy for Kira. She wanted to end the battle quickly. Soon she saw her opening, she grabbed his fist and used his weight against him, shifting her body around to stand behind the blond. Naruto only had time to glance over his shoulder before a powerful roundhouse kick hit his head.

Naruto was thrown unceremoniously across the field. His body skidded against the ground before slowing to a stop near the edge of the forest. Sakura shot up from her sitting position and rushed towards Naruto. She kneeled down by his body and took his head into her lap. Sakura brushed the back of her hand against Naruto's cheek. A sticky wetness seeped into her dress. Sakura touched the wet spot and pulled her fingers away to see crimson blood on her fingers…the blood of one of her best friends. "Naruto…" Sakura whispered as the blood dripped off her fingers. She pushed his head gingerly to the side in order to see the wound. Sakura concentrated her chakra onto the wound and closed it up. Sakura turned Naruto's face back and smiled as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

Sasuke's blood boiled under his skin. The blonde idiot is getting more attention from thepink-haired beauty than he is…is there something wrong with this picture? How did _Naruto _get more attention from Sakura than he did at any given time? Sasuke brooded on this fact but couldn't get a straight answer.

Kakashi jumped down from his perch and walked lazily towards Sakura. He gave Kira a brief glance before bending down to Sakura. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Sakura flashed Kakashi a pleasant smile. "He's going to be just fine. Naruto'll probably be asleep for a few hours, but other than that, he shouldn't be hurt anymore," said Sakura, tenderly brushing her thumb across his cheek. Kakashi smiled. Ever since Sasuke left, Naruto treated Sakura more like a sister instead of trying to court her since their Uchiha prodigy left. In return, Sakura acted like the mother Naruto never had, although they did have arguments like siblings would.

Kira walked towards the small group. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard…guess that shows what a lousy ninja he is," said Kira brushing it off.

Sakura turned to glare at the raven-haired girl. Emerald met midnight blue in an intense glaring contest. "Don't talk about Naruto like that!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his palm. He raised his clenched fist to his face and was surprised to see blood trickling down his wrist. He was so angry that his nails were digging into his skin. But what was there to be angry about? So what if Sakura held Naruto so tenderly…so what if she was defending him…so what if it wasn't HIM that was getting all the attention Sakura was suddenly giving Naruto… _Damn that woman! _he cursed. How could Sakura's attention suddenly shift from _him_; the Uchiha prodigy and voted (although it made him cringe to admit it) as the hottest shinobi in Konoha, to the idiotic, loudmouth moron in the village?

Sasuke banned the thought from his mind. This was not something a shinobi of his rank should dwell over. _But still…_ he thought as he watched the staring contest continue, _what really happened to make her lean towards Naruto? _

Sakura began to sweat profoundly as Kira's cold stare. "Do not tell me how to talk. I have seen things that would make you fall to the ground with tears streaming down your eyes," said Kira emotionlessly. Through the cold façade, Sakura could see a strange emotion flicker as Kira talked…almost like Kira was trying to call for help…but what could be going on? Sakura felt sympathy for the young woman in front of her. Even though her words were meant as an insult, Sakura overlooked her jealously and decided that she would figure out what was wrong with Kira and help her escape from her old life.

Kakashi watched the exchange with an indifferent expression. Kira always did talk bluntly like that…almost like their Uchiha prodigy, but not as coldly. There were always times where Kira's cheerfulness rivaled Sakura's. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Even though he didn't know what she had gone through these past few years…even though he probably couldn't possibly imagine what had happened during her time in Sound, Kakashi remembered one event in their childhood that scarred Kira for life.

Kira shrugged Kakashi's hand away and started to walk back to the shade of the tree. "Sasuke, you're next," she said to the fuming Uchiha. Sasuke shot a glare at Kira before standing up. Kakashi had gotten hold of Naruto and dragged him back to the tree. Sakura stood up and waited for Sasuke to get across the field. Sasuke stopped and faced the pink haired beauty. He expected Sakura to blush heavily and ask him on a date if she won the sparring match (not he would allow her to win), but to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura remained focused and stood in a starting position. Sasuke's shock kept his body immobile for a moment. He shook off the feeling and got into position as well. Something was not right…this wasn't the Sakura that he knew 3 years ago. _Why isn't she going all over me or blushing cutely at the though of sparring with me…_ Sasuke's mind reeled back to the second part. _Not that I think that she looks cute. She's an ugly girl with a huge forehead and-_

His thoughts were cut off when a powerful punch came in contact with his right cheek. Sasuke was thrown back a few feet before he slid on the dirt and righted himself. Sasuke glanced up, preparing for another annoying unneeded concerned look from Sakura. But once again, she surprised him by running towards him at a speed that he thought wasn't possible for the girl. He quickly blocked a kick aimed for his head and tried to punch her stomach, but Sakura's reflexes were faster than he remembered. She blocked the punch in record time and Sasuke leapt back a few feet to get a bit of distance away from them.

Sakura stumbled a bit, surprised by his actions before regaining her balance and turning to the Uchiha. She thought that he was putting on an act…of course Sakura noticed that Sasuke seemed to be spacing off a bit when the sparring match first began, but she didn't believe that Sasuke's guard was completely down. She waited for Sasuke to collect his thoughts. A ninja never attacks when his opponent is not ready. That would un-honorable and besides…Sakura wanted to prove to Sasuke that she wasn't the weak girl she was 3 years ago.

The battle raged on. Kira watched in the sidelines as Sasuke and Sakura attacked each other, neither getting the upper hand nor falling behind. Kakashi watched Sakura with pride. He helped Tsunade train Sakura after Sasuke left and she had become a promising ninja. Now was the final test, was she going to be able to defeat the best ninja on Team 7? She had already defeated Naruto, but because of Sasuke's absence… _You can defeat him Sakura. I know you can, I have confidence in you_ thought Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke leapt away from each other as another barrage of punches and kicks didn't take any hits. They both breathe heavily watching the other, searching for any sign of fatigue showing. Sasuke cursed under his breath for breathing so heavily during a _sparring_ match against the girl who was the weakest girl on Team 7…looks like he can't call her that anymore.

Sakura decided it was time for the final attack. She dashed for Sasuke preparing to take him down. Sasuke read her movements and made the same choice she did. He ran to her to meet Sakura in the middle of the field to finish the match once and for all.

By this time, Naruto had woken up and was now watching Sasuke and Sakura with a bit of fear. Of course he wanted Sakura to win, but he also wanted his best friend/rival to win as well. Damn it was a hard decision. He just wished for the best. Hopefully Sakura won't be too pissed off for losing the match. She did put a good fight and it was a chance for her to see if her skills were improving or not…and they were definitely improving if she lasted this long against Sasuke.

Both of their fists were pulled back, preparing for that last punch that would decide the outcome. The punches were released and they both hit their target. Sakura and Sasuke's faces were being pulled backwards as their fists made contact with the other's cheeks. The force of the punch threw both ninjas flying backwards and landing in a pile of dust. Naruto and Kira shot up, watching as the two unmoving bodies. They both knew that Sasuke and Sakura weren't dead…they were both too stubborn. Naruto held his breath as he waited for one of his friends to stand and declare victory.

* * *

A/N: Oh...the suspense. Who will come out victorious? Sasuke or Sakura... Review please!!


End file.
